


5 times Daiki's pick-up lines didn't work on Ryosuke + 1 time it did

by crystilia



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystilia/pseuds/crystilia
Summary: Daiki is testing his pickup lines on Ryosuke.





	5 times Daiki's pick-up lines didn't work on Ryosuke + 1 time it did

-1- Glasses

Ryosuke was searching for his glasses because he wanted to read the plot of the JUMP new PV that the manager gave earlier. But he can't find it at its usual place.

"Daiki, did you see my glasses? I put it here last night?"

Then, Daiki waved his right hand while holding the glasses in front of Ryosuke's face.

"Yama-chan, can you see me?

"Ugh-yeah?

"Good, "What about tomorrow night at a candle light dinner?"

Ryosuke just snatched the glasses back from his hand and walkaway.

-2- Shoes

Today is the making of new JUMP's pv. The pv theme is about sport because the song is going to be one sport show theme's song.

"Daiki, did you take my sport shoes from the manager? He said you have it."

"Yeah.. you want it?"

"Of course, baka ... quick, give it to me!"

Daiki suddenly kneeled down on one knee and took Ryosuke's right foot and slipped the sport shoe on.

"Let me tie your shoes, I don't want you to fall for anyone else."

Ryosuke then, kicked Daiki with his other foot.

-3- Sick

The day they shot the PV yesterday was raining. Now, Daiki didn't feel very well today because he ran too much in the rain. He slept on the sofa for a bit to rest. Ryosuke came in and asked what is wrong with him. He touched Daiki's forehead and it did feel a bit warm.

"Daiki, are you sick? That's why I said you should take care more of yourself, Baka!"

"Gomen..." he replied quietly.

"Did you take any medicine yet?"

"No, I can't found it"

"Can't found it? They are just in this cabinet..." Ryosuke replied while searching for the meds.

"Because the doctor said I am lacking off Vitamin U."

Ryosuke turned back to Daiki's sofa and shoved the fever meds into Daiki's mouth while rolling his eyes up.

-4- Eyes

Daiki kept on blinking his eyes rapidly at the dinner table, for 1 whole minutes. It distracted Ryosuke so much, made him stop eating his curry rice.

"What the hell is wrong is your eyes, Daiki?"

"I think I will be becoming blind, you are too shining"

Ryosuke walked to his closet and came out with a shade and put it on to Daiki's face.

"THERE!!"

-5- Stare

Daiki and Ryosuke were alone again. Ryosuke was reading a magazine on the couch and Daiki sit at the dinner table while quietly staring at Ryosuke. Ryosuke is tired with all Daiki's pickup line this whole week. Daiki tried to open his mouth again and Ryosuke stared at him sharply made Daiki to stop what is he going to say.

He is then silently whispered, "You stare are so beautiful, make me forgot my latest pickup line."

+1+ KISS

Daiki already ran out all the pickup lines and he don't know what to say to Ryosuke anymore. But he doesn't want to give up this beautiful creature and let others have him.

He walked to Ryosuke's room and grabbed his collar while screaming, "Yamada Ryosuke, you know what?? I am crazily in love with the damn beautiful of you. Please don't make me crazier any more than this and ACCEPT MY LOVE YOU BAKASUKE!! LET ME KISS YOU ALREADY!!

Ryosuke extended his face forward to leave Daiki a soft tender kiss on the lip.

"Eh? It is working?" Daiki confused.

Then, he closed their gap again for another sweet kiss.


End file.
